I will shoot you if you will shoot me
by Miss. Charlet
Summary: Except from story: Ok so today is about the most pointless day ever. You see everything was fine, then I woke up. If Ginny only knew. Parings DG. I'm to old to know everything but you're never to old to learn something new. Read this fic cause it has noth


Ok so today is about the most pointless day ever, yeah pointless with a capital "P". You see everything was fine, then I woke up. Ah, yes waking up. Everyone does it (unless you're dead or in a coma). Most wake up to a family whether it good or bad. Then some, like me, wake up to a fucking zoo! You think that just once they would learn to SHUT THE HELL UP! I mean, come on! Jeez! Just shut up, you don't have to yell everything do you? Mum I lost my potions book! Yeah and now the whole damn world knows your lost your potion book Ron. Ok so I guess I should get up and get ready for another eventful year at Hogwarts. Eventful. Yeah that's a way to put it. Hellhole is another and I could probably think of more.  
  
I sighed and jumped out of bed. I grabbed my portable CD player grandpa gave me for my birthday and put in Hilary Duff"s CD. I couldn't believe how good it actually was. I bought it for the song 'So Yesterday' but the CD was actually good. I put the headphones on and turned it on. I turned it to number one and sang along as it picked out my clothes then just stopped and sang. I had already put my things in the cars that would take us to the train station.  
  
"You could change your life- If you wanna. You could change your clothes- If you wanna. You could change your mind- That's the way it goes. But I'm gonna keep your jeans and your old black hat- Cause I wanna. They look good on me. You're never gonna get them back.  
  
At least not today, not today, not today Cause When it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday so yesterday. I'm just a bird that's already flown away. Laugh it off, let it go and when you wake up it will seem so yesterday so yesterday. Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok? Haha. Okay.  
  
You could say you're bored- If you wanna. You could act real tough- If you wanna. You could say you're torn but I've heard enough. Thank you . You made my mind up for me when you started to ignore me. Do you see a single tear? It isn't gonna happen here.  
  
At least not today, not today, not today Cause When it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday so yesterday. I'm just a bird that's already flown away. Laugh it off, let it go and when you wake up it will seem so yesterday so yesterday. Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok?  
  
If you're over me, I'm already over you. If it's all been done what is left to do? How can you hang up if the lind is dead? If you wanna walk out the step ahead. If you're movin on, I'm already gone. If the light is of then it isn't on. At least not today, not today, not today Cause When it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday so yesterday. I'm just a bird that's already flown away. Laugh it off, let it go and when you wake up it will seem so yesterday so yesterday.  
  
At least not today, not today, not today Cause When it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem so yesterday so yesterday. I'm just a bird that's already flown away. Laugh it off let it go and when you wake up it will seem so yesterday so yesterday. Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok?"  
  
"Nice Gin." Ron Laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." 'Jackass, At least I can sing'  
  
"If you don't mind I'm gonna get ready now." 'So take the hint and leave if you value your life.'  
  
"Fine." 'Aww. I hurt his feelings.'  
  
Good he left. I can't believe he took Potters side. They're both jackasses but I'm not going to think about that.  
  
I roll my eyes and gathered the clothes I picked out. I took the CD out of my portable CD player and put it in my cordless boom box. I took it and my clothes down the hall to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I sat the boom box down and undressed. I turned the water on and took a shower. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my shower where I washed my face, shaved my legs and armpits, and washed my hair. I got out and brushed my long auburn hair and dressed and returned to my room.  
  
I studied myself in the mirror. I had on a Black and white striped shirt that wrapped around my boobs and clasped behind my neck. It covered my stomach and stopped just above my skirt. The bottom of it tied in the back to show my entire back. I had a Black skirt that looked like a school girl skirt. It was about 21 inches long. I also had black heels that were about and 1 and a half. Skin was tanned from the tan I had them put on at the beauty shop. The girl there taught me how to do highlights with a spell and how to color my hair one whole color. She also showed me how to remove it and go back natural if I didn't like it.  
  
I dried my hair to a beautiful wave that was very soft and flowing in my long hair that went to my lower back. I changed my hair color to a black color and put dark purple highlight but didn't like it so I put it back to it's natural color and added sliver highlights. I liked it. The silver didn't stand out as one might think it would. It actually looked natural. I pulled out my silver necklace with a tear shaped ruby in it that my brothers had saved up for to get me for my birthday. I could change the jewel to any color I wanted so I changed it to black. I'm almost ready. I pulled barely half if my hair up and left to completely straight stands hanging down. The ponytail was a high one and it turned into her hair color to look exactly like her hair. I put on some under eye counselor and then the bronzing powder. I then put on some red eyeliner and put a thin line of brown shimmery liquid eye shadow. It looked brownish red and then I put shimmering gold eye shadow on my eyes to make it look like a sunset and bring out the color in my brown eyes. I add some light pink lip- gloss that tasted like strawberries. I put on a shimmering pink blush that looked natural with the tan color of her skin. I put on mascara and I'm done!  
  
'I love make up. It's so much fun to put on and play with. I don't really do it to look good its more personal expression for me.' I thought as she grabbed my portable CD player and went downstairs into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone said hi but I just sat down. I was still mad at them for taking 'Harry's' side and I wasn't going to let them forget it anytime soon. I ate my breakfast and went to the car. I listened to my music the whole time. We finally made it to the train and I just walked to the train without saying a word to any of them. I put my luggage in the compartment. I had shrunk it and put it in my pocket. I returned it to normal size when I got into the compartment. I was finally of legal age to use magic.  
  
"Well, well look what we have here. Little weasel all grown up." I heard what could only be one person drawl.  
  
"Oh, Joy ferret has come for a visit."  
  
'Damn when did he get so hot. It's got to be the hair'  
  
"And she has a backbone."  
  
'Hum. how does he get his hair to lay like that around his eyes. Wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through it. Hum.'  
  
I smirk. 'Lets find out.'  
  
"So, Did you just run out of oil to down your poor hair with or is this a new look." I say while running my fingers through his hair. 'Did he just shiver?' I smirked again. He was enjoying this as much as I was.  
  
"I figured I'd try something new." He replied with an extremely sexy smile.  
  
'God I want him.'  
  
"Hum. well, I've seen worse." I sat down.  
  
"At the very least that out fit is against dress code."  
  
'Yeah that means if he wasn't wearing baggy black pants that fit just right on his hips I be seeing a boner. And a tight white T-shirt. He looks so good. It has to be illegal or fatting. Perfect mussel tone and everything. Not to mention his eyes.'  
  
"Yeah and yours isn't?"  
  
'Its not it's definitely illegal.'  
  
"Good point. So what up did your family disown you or did you just not notice all the red."  
  
'He was watching me. A stalker in all his glory'  
  
"So you were watching me? Well if you must know I don't talk to them because they sided with Potter. Little jackass."  
  
'Oops. Did I say all that. Hum. there's that smile again if he doesn't stop I may just jump him.'  
  
"Interesting. So I take it you're not going out with boy wonder anymore?"  
  
'I could think of better things to do than talk about my love life. Like maybe a demonstration. Bad Ginny bad.'  
  
"Nope I'm single. Open to different options again."  
  
'Hum. I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look.'  
  
"Yeah, well me too. I heard you sing."  
  
"Yeah, in a band. We plan at the Downstairs Attic."  
  
"Nice gig. It's nearly impossible to get in there. I only got in once. That's where I saw you. You're good."  
  
"Thanks. You know were actually having a conversation without name calling and acting like 2 year olds."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
'God his laugh is sexy.'  
  
"You should laugh more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's sexy." 'Oops. I just said too much again. Oh well. I wonder what would happen if.'  
  
"It's sexy? Wow you're different. You wouldn't have said that last year and if you did you would be blushing."  
  
"Yeah probably I wouldn't have done this either."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms below his. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it. He moaned and pulled me against him. It felt so good. I could feel his erection and moaned. I moved my hands down and massaged his very firm butt. God he was perfect. He moaned and then broke away. He was catching his breath as I sat back down.  
  
"Wow." He stated as he fell back on the seat across from me.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I just couldn't take it anymore and if you don't want that to happen again you might want to leave."  
  
"I actually didn't have a problem with it."  
  
'He's smirking again. Oh God give me strength.'  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"I know." He got up and walked off.  
  
Maybe today wasn't so pointless after all. I pull on my headphones and wait to get to school. This promises to be if anything fun.  
  
If you didn't get it "enter text here." = dialogue and 'enter thought here' meant one of her thoughts. Should I continue? Give me ideas. Should I keep this slow? Or get it over with. We all know where this fic is headed. 


End file.
